Posibilidades
by Cat Carrie
Summary: [Intercambio navideño Proyecto 1-8]Dentro de todas las posibilidades del universo, fueron la certeza de la otra. Es así y así será. [¡Para Aussy Delioncourt! Feliz no-navidad ]


Sé que mi tardanza no tiene perdón de dios, pero expliqué por el foro que pasé MUCHOS problemas que no os daré la lata de explicar por este medio. Mil millones de disculpas a mi amiga secreta... **¡Aussy Delioncourt!** Mil perdones, preciosa :'( sé que pude mandarte hasta un inbox en FB para decirte, pero quería mantener la sorpresa.

Y supongo que este es mi último suicidio(?) vía Proyecto 1-8 en mucho, mucho tiempo. ¡En fin! Cogí la opción tres de Aussy: un MimiMiyako medio ebrio, fluffy y dulce. No sé si cumplí, no tiene nada muy explícito.

Ya saben, yo hago esto por mera diversión y masoquismo, nada me pertenece. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Posibilidades**

.

.

.

Licor, algo de frío y soledad en las vísperas festivas, una suma bastante sencilla que cualquiera con un CI de, mínimo, 70 podría hacer. O eso afirmaba Miyako, Mimi sólo se ríe al respecto, no se considera una chica "tonta", pero le incomodan las conversaciones llenas de términos de enciclopedia y estadísticas… aunque Miyako puede hablar perfectamente en esos términos y al momento después, charlar de los temas más triviales y sencillos de entender.

Una chica a prueba de tontos, después de todo. A prueba de tontos, de todo, pero no a prueba de Tachikawa Mimi.

Porque nadie queda inmune a ella, ni siquiera la más inteligente de las mujeres que pudiera haber conocido en su vida.

¿Y cuáles eran las posibilidades, de todos los factores combinados, de que Mimi tampoco fuera un elemento neutro ante Inoue Miyako? Miyako lo desconocía, pero Mimi sabía que se trataba de una posibilidad infinita porque no podía ser puesta en cifras.

.·.

Incluso si Miyako estaba en segundo año y ella en tercero, pensó que, siendo la menor de los Inoue una estudiante de ingeniería, podría perfectamente ayudarle con los deberes de matemáticas y química que le habían dejado para las vacaciones de Navidad. Le llevaría una botella de su vodka preferido, por si debía convencerla o algo, ¿no? Con todo eso, se fue directamente a su casa, paseando por las calles y mirando los escaparates de las tiendas todavía abiertas. Así, el camino se hizo no tan directo y acabó comprando dulces, unas galletas de jengibre que se miraban apetitosas, sus hamburguesas favoritas (¡las cuales Miyako debía probar sí o sí!) y, sí, más alcohol.

¿Realmente pretendía _estudiar_ o tendría segundas intenciones tras tantos agasajos? ¡Ah, un par de gorros de _Santa Claus_ a juego! Para ella, el verde y para Miyako, el rojo, ¡como sus digimon! ¡No avisó a Palmon que iría a estudiar con Miyako y que sería poco probable que volviera temprano a casa! Incluso, si se le hacía demasiado tarde, se quedaría a dormir con Inoue… ¿realmente tenía intenciones de estudiar? En la cocina se valía de toda clase de instrumentos para medir cantidades, así que, ¿quién necesita matemáticas? ¿Para qué saber la química que siguen los alimentos en su elaboración?

Se detuvo fuera de su edificio, preguntándole —mentalmente— a sus pies si la llevarían de vuelta por el trayecto que siguieron en momentos previos o le harían dar el siguiente paso, entrar al elevador, llegar a su piso, salir y llegar hasta su puerta. Respiró hondamente y siguió avanzando tras comprobar fugazmente que dos de los hermanos de Miyako (obviamente Mantarou y una de las chicas —Momoe o Chizuru—) estaban en la tienda. La otra seguramente estaría fuera y tenía entendido que los padres de ella estaban fuera, visitando a un familiar enfermo.

—Aquí vamos… —se dijo, apretando los labios.

.·.

—Oh, Mimi-san, ¿por qué traes tantas bolsas…? —Ni un "hola, ¿qué tal?" ni saludos previos, una pregunta espontánea, de esas que a Mimi le gustan pero no le gustan.

—¿Y si empezamos por saludar? —Respondió Tachikawa, medio en broma y medio en serio, soltando una diáfana risa que a ambas les quitó el frío y la tensión de un posible disgusto.

—Bueno, sí, ¡hola! ¿Pasas? —Miyako alzó las cejas de esa forma que tanto la divertía.

Y entró, dándole las bolsas en lo que se descalzaba y colgaba su abrigo y bufanda en la entrada. Le gustaba el apartamento de los Inoue, pese a que fuera algo pequeño para un par de padres y dos hermanas (ya que los dos mayores estaban independizados, pero viviendo cerca, para seguir ayudando a sus padres). Un lugar acogedor, la señora Inoue normalmente atendía el negocio y el padre, sacaba cuentas, su madre, Satoe, sólo sabía ocuparse de la casa y adorar a su esposo… nada en contra de eso, pero Dios la librara de terminar así; obsesionada con su casa y con servir devotamente a un esposo y unos hijos… ah, terminó yéndose con ese pensamiento

—¿Sucede algo? —La voz de la menor la hizo aterrizar rápidamente, sacudiendo su cabeza—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, sí, ¡descuida, Miyako-chan! —Movió la cabeza enérgicamente en un gesto afirmativo.

Miyako le dirigió una mirada de esas de "bien, haré de cuentas que te creo" y llevó las cosas hasta la mesa del living-comedor, enarcando una ceja al ver la absurda cantidad de alcohol y comida chatarra.

—Y… ¿estudiaremos o qué, Mimi-san? —Sí, podría tratarse de su vodka preferido y todo eso, pero, ¡sesión de estudios primero!

—Es para después, es para después —sonrió, tan fresca como siempre y pegándose a la espalda de la de anteojos, picándole las mejillas con sus índices—. ¡Tranquila, Miyako-chan! Estudiaré como una chica buena, ¡te lo juro!

Casi, casi, _casi_ su corazón dio un brinco al sentir su cuerpo pequeño tan apegado al suyo y el aroma dulzón de su perfume tan cerca de ella. Apretó las manos por una milésima de segundo, sin notarlo se había puesto tensa.

—¿Miyako-chan? —Mimi posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la más alta, presionando delicadamente sus dedos—. Vaya que eres delgada, ¡qué envidia! Pero de la buena, ¿eh?

Ambas acabaron riéndose nerviosamente y Mimi la soltó, yendo a la mesa ratona de la sala y sacando sus libros y apuntes, hora de ponerse serias por fin. Miyako fue a buscar una libreta, bolígrafos y una calculadora, más unas fórmulas químicas que buscó antes de la llegada de Tachikawa.

Hora de ir en serio con el tema que les atañía desde el comienzo.

.·.

—¿Ves cómo así logras despejar esto? Si tomas en cuenta que en esto "equis" es el valor que te piden… —¡Bien! El ejercicio más complejo les llevó sólo cuarenta y cinco minutos—. Lo bueno es que en química suelen dejarte utilizar _calculadoras_.

Destacó la palabra y a Mimi la atacó una punzada de culpa por olvidársela en casa por pensar en lo que sucedería _después_ de la sesión de estudios. Pero en fin, "Tachikawa Mimi" y "culpa", no son conceptos compatibles, ella daba una sonrisa rebosante de frescura y todos la perdonaban, cometiera los errores que cometiera. Hasta Miyako caía en esa táctica, ¡incluso Sora! Ella, la que no dejaba indiferente ni a hombres ni a mujeres, con su sola presencia. Pero el tipo de _irresistible_ de Mimi solía ser del tipo intelectual, la gente inteligente, pero con sentido del humor, esos inteligentes que no se olvidaban del mundo, ojalá que lleven gafas, usen el cabello lacio y largo, y de ser aún más posible, lo tengan color lavanda… ¡bueno, ya! Le gustaba Inoue Miyako, así, a secas. Mimi sabía que esa atracción no llegó porque sí ni sin fundamentos…

Todo comenzó una noche de verano, hace un par de años, Miyako cursaba el último año de preparatoria y ella, llevaba su primer año de carrera saturada de inseguridades que nadie creyó atribuibles a Tachikawa Mimi, pero Miyako no era ninguna ingenua y ya no la idealizaba, como cuando era una cría en vías de desarrollo.

.·.

—Creo, _creo_ que soy… ya sabes —le dio un enorme sorbo a su té de burbujas, mientras ambas conversaban en el parque, a la sombra de un árbol—, ¿cómo decirlo sin que suene raro…?

—Tú sólo suéltalo, Miyako-chan, sabes que no voy a juzgarte ni nada, ni aunque me digas que te va el rollo masoquista o sádico, o los dos.

Ambas rieron, Miyako apoyó su frente en el hombro de Mimi, negando despacio y sosteniendo el vaso con ambas manos.

—Tengo la ligera sospecha de que soy… _bisexual_. En una fiesta con ex compañeros de primaria, pues… una de ellas me besó y fue… ¡ah! ¿Genial? —Se encogió de hombros y se echó a reír.

Mimi procesó sus palabras, cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. Ni idea el porqué, pero sintió un pequeño apretón en el estómago.

—Nadie es completamente heterosexual, Miyako-chan —contestó finalmente, se lo dijo a ella un noviecito que tuvo en Estados Unidos, a uno que pilló, al tiempo de dejarlo, besando a otro chico—. Todos tienen algo de _gay_ en sus venas.

¡Y asunto zanjado! Sora le dio el sermón de su vida por aquellas palabras, siendo ella de las heterosexuales acérrimas, pero el enojo se le fue tan rápido como llegó y luego terminaron hablando de la última película romántica que vieron en televisión, como si sembrar la duda en la cabeza de jovencitas confundidas fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, ¡sí, señor!

Luego, con el tiempo, hablar de aquellos temas con Miyako fue normal, comentar sobre chicas guapas que veían en la calle o los chicos bonitos, hablar de amores platónicos o reales, relaciones, acabaron volviéndose cercanísimas por poder hablar temas que con otras personas resultaban casi imposibles de tratar.

.·.

—¡Parece mentira que estoy casi desocupada de estos deberes y que podré dedicarme a gandulear hasta el regreso a clases! —Se estiró como un gato, llena de júbilo.

—Nada en contra de tus profesores, Mimi-san, pero te dieron un método que suena demasiado técnico y no les simplifican las cosas —sonrió, cerrando su libreta y guardando los útiles.

—Nada, que ustedes, los ingenieros, saben hablar en lenguaje humano también —Mimi apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, volviendo a acomodar sus libros.

—Somos la minoría, los que nos movemos fuera del ambiente de ingenieros también, porque el ingeniero promedio…

Puso los ojos en blanco y Mimi sabía el porqué: su último novio, muy inteligente habrá sido, pero un completo inepto emocional, ¡ingenieros! Así como Jou-senpai y sus términos médicos o Ken y sus palabras con aire de forense, pero más inadaptados. Inadaptado total, ¿qué hacía _su_ Miyako-chan con semejante idiota? Ambas suspiraron, como manteniendo un diálogo telepático, aunque no hacían más que mirarse a los ojos y acabar riéndose de las mismas tonterías de siempre.

—Mereces algo mejor que un papanatas —Mimi le tomó la mano, acariciando el dorso con su pulgar, sonriéndole con calidez.

—Sí, supongo que sí —no sonaba convencida y Mimi puso su rostro más serio.

—Nada de que _supones_ , es un sí y punto en boca, eres genial, Miyako-chan —asintió cortamente, parándose y yendo a buscar un par de vasos y la botella de vodka—. ¿Tienes leche de coco, de pura casualidad? ¿Y piñas, aunque sean en almíbar?

—¿La piña colada, de casualidad, no lleva ron en lugar de vodka…? —Volvió a reírse, Mimi y sus ocurrencias.

—¡Ah, tonta de mí! —Negó, buscando los vasos como si estuviera en su propia casa, ya se sabía las cosas de memoria.

—Bueno, si es vodka con sabor a coco, supongo que con zumo de naranja quedará más que bien… hay un cartón sin abrir en la nevera, Mimi-san.

—¿Lo tomo, sin más? —Abrió la nevera y buscó el cartón indicado, tomándolo y llevándolo junto a la botella, volviendo a buscar los vasos y las botanas que antes trajo, tras acomodarlas en un plato.

Volvió a sentarse muy cerca de Miyako, quizá, más cerca de lo socialmente aceptable, pero Inoue no protestó, _nunca protestaba_ cuando se trataba de Tachikawa. Y a Mimi, esas pequeñas muestras de ser influenciable _le gustaban_.

.·.

Copitas van, copitas vienen, las conversaciones suben en grados de intimidad y la sinceridad aflora como los primeros brotes primaverales al final del invierno. Afuera hace frío y la nieve comienza a caer y a ambas se les atoraron lágrimas por diversas frustraciones.

—¡Qué va, qué va! —Mimi trastabilla y termina casi encima de la menor, medio riéndose y medio llorando—. Todos piensan que sus vidas son terribles, pero pocos realmente tienen vidas terribles… creo que nos quejamos de llenas.

—Uhm, sí —Miyako mueve la cabeza con lentitud, moviéndose bajo Mimi, la posición le hacía doler la espalda.

Se quedaron en silencio, luego de tanta sinceridad y quejas, quedaron muchos retazos de conversación carentes de todo sentido, Miyako estaba abstraída y mirando la lámpara del techo y Mimi… Mimi manoseando la alfombra, tratando de pensar _sólo_ en la suavidad de los pelos de ésta contra su piel, por no pensar en la piel que estaba a tan pocos centímetros y no podía tocar y…

Se perdió definitivamente cuando sus dedos finos y largos se enredaron en sus hebras castañas. Y sin segundas intenciones; Miyako sólo pretendía despejarle el rostro, colocando un mechón rebelde tras su oreja.

—¿Recuerdas eso de que todos somos un poco gay, en realidad? —Mimi tanteó terreno, pasando saliva pesadamente; no era prudente llegar y lanzarse en estas situaciones, las experiencias pasadas le enseñaron que en estos temas, lo mejor es caminar con cautela y mandar a volar un rato la espontaneidad de siempre.

—Sí, lo pienso para justificar muchos otros pensamientos y me va mejor —Miyako se rió a carcajadas bajo ella.

Mimi supo lo que seguía y sólo se acomodó, todavía sobre la Inoue menor, mirándole a los ojos.

—Soy gay por ti —Bajó la cabeza, sus labios se encontraron y, contra todo temor, el beso le fue correspondido.

.·.

El cielo seguía encapotado, el tiempo pasaba al mismo ritmo de siempre y la temperatura bajaba constantemente a un grado cada treinta minutos, nadie volvió a casa en toda la noche y ellas se quedaron allí, en el piso de la sala, despeinadas y arropadas bajo una manta de puntillo que mamá Inoue había tejido cuando Miyako ni nacía.

—Deja que vaya a prender la calefacción… —susurró Miyako, en voz muy queda.

—No, quédate aquí —Mimi frotó su cabeza contra su huesudo hombro, aunque estuviera temblando de frío—. Eres mejor que el calefactor.

—Estás muy borracha todavía, Mimi-san… al menos ponte ropa.

—No, no quiero.

Y bueno, ¿qué iría a hacer contra ella? Suspiró, resignada, y se acomodó, cerrando los ojos para tratar de conciliar algo de sueño. O esperaría hasta lograr convencerla de ir a la cama para evitar una posible gripe.

Vaya que terca llegaba a ser a veces Tachikawa.

Logró convencerla tras fingir estornudar dos veces, mientras la mayor iba a su cuarto a ponerse un pijama suyo y a acostarse bajo las cobijas, Miyako ordenaba el desastre de la sala y ponía la calefacción.

Luego, se fue a meter otra vez a la cama.

—Bien, ahora sí… buenas noches, Mimi-san —se acurrucó a su lado, sin importarle lo pequeña que fuera su cama, como si fuera un sitio perfecto para dos cuerpos.

.·.

Mimi no llamó sino hasta después de año nuevo, muy después de año nuevo. Las tiendas guardaron los motivos navideños y se preparaban para San Valentín, otra fecha que colocaba a las chicas de cabeza. La llamó un día jueves y le dijo que fuera con el gorro de Santa Claus, el rojo, ese que le dio esa noche de estudios.

Miyako tenía un montón de deberes acumulados por andar pensando en el balanceo de sus cabellos castaños y en el movimiento imperfecto de sus pechos, había sacado una calificación menor a las habituales y se chocó con el mismo poste, en la facultad, dos veces y Koushirou le preguntó que a dónde tenía la cabeza, Miyako casi suelta un "entre sus piernas, probablemente", pero eligió la respuesta sensata:

—No he dormido bien, eso es todo, Koushirou-san.

Y como Koushirou a veces no atrapa las evidencias ni aunque se las lancen a la cara, sólo se encogió de hombros y le prometió enviarle un correo con ejercicios de respiración para conciliar mejor el sueño. Miyako agradeció en silencio y se fue a su clase de cálculo integral, pensando en la curva de su espalda.

 _«En la Torre de Tokio, hoy, a las cinco. Trae el gorro de Santa, ¿eh?»_

Sin firma, sin asunto. Una línea, una hora y un lugar con una indicación. Envió un escueto «Bien, nos vemos a las 5» y siguió su día con una sensación de aturdimiento y el vientre bajo apretado por la ansiedad. Mimi esperó más de dos semanas para dar señales de vida y volvió como si nada. Y como nunca, Miyako se dejó ver la cara de tonta y le dijo que sí.

.·.

—Perdona, estuve muy ocupada e imaginé que estarías igual —le señaló el bar que estaba casi al llegar al punto más alto de la torre, siendo ellas dos las únicas que llevaban todavía un ridículo sombrero navideño.

—Al menos pasaste tus exámenes, me imagino —Miyako frotó su nariz contra su bufanda, como si algo le molestara.

—Sí, ¡y bastante bien! Gracias a ti, desde luego, Miyako-chan —Mimi le sonrió fresca como siempre y olvidó que estaba hasta molesta porque Tachikawa no llamó en tantos días.

Mimi la tomó del brazo y caminó con ella por todo el nivel antes de decidirse a entrar al bar. Miyako, como solía pasarle a causa de Mimi, no entendía nada, pero se dejaba llevar de allá para acá de todas maneras.

—Sin evasivas esta vez, Mimi-san —tampoco sirve para guardarse sus dudas mucho tiempo—, ¿qué es todo esto?

—¿Qué es todo esto qué? ¿La verdad? Te la he dicho: estudié mucho, mis padres me tuvieron ocupadísima con los festejos de fin de año y luego me puse de cabeza a estudiar para los exámenes y todo eso. Y lo que te dije es verdad, todo, todo.

Guardó silencio mientras Mimi la tironeaba del brazo para buscar mesa, meditando todas las posibilidades matemáticas y astrológicas de porqué ella querría a Miyako Inoue. "Me gustan las mujeres inteligentes" recordó haberle escuchado decir. Mujeres inteligentes, nunca apuntó a hombres ni nada. Se encogió de hombros y se dejó llevar hasta una mesa, para beber, ahora sí, dos piñas coladas.

Los factores no estaban ni a favor ni en contra, no es como si todas las estrellas se hubieran alineado en su favor, pero allí estaban ellas dos, conversando alegremente del día y sus despistes, conversando de ellas dos y tomándose las manos bajo la pequeña mesa, entrelazando los dedos de la otra y dándole apretones cariñosos, como si la incertidumbre nunca hubiese existido, como si la duda no hubiese sido más que un mal entendido.

—La verdad, creo que eso de "soy gay por ti" fue demasiado… no sé, adolescente, creo que el término correcto y más _maduro_ sería un "estoy enamorada de ti" y ya, no hay más que decir. No es un capricho como se lo quiere creer Sora ni es raro como otros han insinuado, _es lo que es_. Eres humana, soy humana y las posibilidades de enamorarnos habrían sido las mismas de ser una o las dos hombres —Mimi sabía, hablaba con la verdad y mirando a los ojos, pese a tener a un lado de ella la espléndida vista de la ciudad con sus luces a medida que la noche sólo se volvía más noche.

—Era algo que iba a pasar, ¿no? —Sonrió, juntando sus frentes.

—Sí, era ineludible —asintió, apretando su mano una vez más.

.·.

¿Cuántas navidades, años nuevos, festivales y tantos más pasaron desde entonces? Los suficientes para decir que "muchos". Hace frío y la nieve en Hokkaido lo cubre todo y lo vuelve un paisaje tan blanco que hace doler las retinas. Comparten una manta sobre sus cabezas y un chocolate caliente que a Miyako le ha quedado demasiado dulce.

Dentro de todas las posibilidades del universo, fueron la certeza de la otra. Es así y así será.

 **F i n**

* * *

Si no se acabó de entender, son sucesos que sigue un orden, pero no van tan unidos entre sí, es como pasar de una escena a otra sin mucho preámbulo, no es ciento por ciento mi estilo habitual y quería hacer algo que diera con lo que Aussy quería ver (insisto, ni idea si lo logré o no).

¡Muchas gracias por leer y ahora sí, espero que hayan tenido unas bonitas fiestas y lo hayan pasado cachi con sus familias o amigos! Que este 2016 venga cargado de creatividad e inspiración.

Saludos!

Carrie Summertime.

 _El masoquismo hecho escritora(?)_


End file.
